At the present time, electronic timepieces having liquid crystal display means are widely utilized. Many of such timepieces are equipped with means for generating an audible alarm signal when coincidence occurs between the current time and a preset alarm time. Usually this audible alarm signal comprises a simple type of signal such as a buzzer tone. However some timepieces equipped with an alarm function have been produced in which a simple sequence of notes, i.e. a melody, is audibly generated as an alarm signal. With such timepieces, the melody to be thus generated is predetermined at the time of manufacture of the timepiece. However it would be desirable for an electronic timepiece to be provided with means whereby the user can record any melody which he or she desires to have generated as an alarm time signal. No timepiece equipped with such a feature is described in the prior art. It will be apparent that the provision of such a feature would considerably enhance the market appeal of such an electronic timepiece. The present invention is directed towards the provision of an electronic timepiece equipped with such means whereby the user can store a freely determined melody to be subsequently generated at a preset alarm time. It is a further feature of the present invention that the user is enabled to monitor each note of the melody as it is input both audibly and visibly.